Opposites Attract
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "She's the fire to his ice. He's the yang to her yin. They complete each other in ways they didn't think was possible." It's Frida/Felix, please R&R!


**This isn't usually the kind of thing I write. It's a kind of drabble-thing, and it's about Frida and Felix. Because nobody remembers them.**

**And I doubt anyone's going to read this, so maybe I should just take it down after a week.**

**Anyway, if anybody **_**is**_** reading this, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own **_**Airhead**_**, or any of the characters, just the plot idea.**

She's like glass.

With one smash, she feels like she could break. With one stab, she feels like she's going to crack. With one bang, she's going to shatter into a tiny, million pieces of sharp, crystalline glass.

Frida Watts isn't anybody special.

And she knows it.

And this kills her more than anything else she knows.

But he's the one thing that maybe, just maybe, can hold her together.

**99999**

He's like glue.

With one insult thrown at him, it sticks, even if he doesn't show it. It stays in his mind, echoing over and over until it feels like it's going to drive him _freaking_ _crazy_. He hides in a shell that doesn't protect him from the hurt; it keeps people from exposing his own pain.

Felix Maloney isn't some big hero.

And he knows it.

And this one thing kills him more than anything else he knows.

But she's the one that maybe, just maybe, he's a hero to. She's the one thing who really _needs_ him to be like the glue he is.

**99999**

She's the fire to his ice. He's the yang to her yin. They complete each other in ways they didn't think was possible.

But looking at all the couples they know and practically_ saw_ grow and develop, they really wonder: are they meant to be together?

First, there's Lulu and Steven. Nikki Howard's (now Em Watts's) best friend and Nikki's biological older brother. They seem a good match. Lulu's spontaneity mirrors Steven's logical thinking, and Lulu's recklessness (at times) is accounted for in the fact that her boyfriend is always, _always_ there to punch someone in the face if he thinks his girl's going to get hurt.

Frida doesn't have that, Felix has often mused sadly. He can't punch people in the face. He doubts he could even beat _her_ in a fight if he tried. He's good at what he's always known, but what use is that when almost every girl in the world wants a boy who could protect her, no matter what? A boy who's strong?

He's not that.

And Frida herself has often realized that she's not at _all_ reckless. She never has been, and she doesn't think she ever will be. She's just too worried about the consequences. She's almost lost so much, and she doesn't want to risk losing something again. So Felix is going to have to put up with a boring girlfriend.

At least for a while.

Then there's Nikki and Gabriel Luna. Though whenever they're seen together, they seem to be arguing, it's obvious how much they care about each other. Nikki may be bossy and mean sometimes, and Gabriel may get angry with her a lot for that at times, but they were a match. Nikki's always at her best when she's with Gabriel. She's a _lot_ nicer, for one thing, and Gabriel's the only one who can make her nice at all.

And then there's Christopher Maloney and Emerson (Em) Watts. Felix's older cousin and Frida's older sister. Seemingly a match made in heaven. Those two couldn't go a second without giving each other at _least_ adoring looks.

But Felix wishes he were more like Christopher. More handsome (he knows he's smarter) and more capable of protecting his girlfriend.

And Frida wishes she were more like Em. Just simply, pure unadulterated _hot_. Beautiful. Sexy. Any of those words could be used (although it _is_ partly because she's in Nikki's body, but still) to describe Em now.

And both wish that the other would look at them the same way Christopher looks at Em and Em looks at Christopher.

Or maybe they just haven't noticed that the other _does_ look at them that way. They just never catch them doing it.

**99999**

Frida's okay-looking, by her standards.

But by Felix's standards (though she doesn't know it) she stunningly beautiful.

She may be no Nikki Howard, but she _was_ beautiful in his eyes.

He loved her thick dark hair, so like her sister's had once been. That curly, chocolate hair that fanned down to the middle of her back, surprisingly smooth to run his hands through. Those wide hazel eyes that were always, _always_ alight with happiness.

He was glad that he was taller than her, and older, even if it was only by three inches (height) and eight months (age). It just seems more…_proper_, somehow.

And he loves every bit of her.

**99999**

Felix is a dork by his standards (he knows it, after all).

But by Frida's standards (though he may not know it) he was pretty handsome.

Sure, he's no Christopher Maloney, but he was handsome in her eyes.

She loved his curly black hair that always seemed to be falling into his eyes, making her hands _itch_ to just brush it back. She loved his bright, piercing green eyes, ones that seemed to know, with one glance at her, when something was wrong.

He's taller than her, he's older than her, and it's just perfect.

Because she loves every bit of him.

**99999**

They're at polar ends of the scale.

He likes computers. She likes cheerleading.

She's the sea: always moving, always wide-spread, making her presence known, and holding deep mystery.

He's the earth: seemingly limitless, firm, and holding everything down, head out of the clouds.

They complement each other.

She's white: blinding, obvious, always in the spotlight, showing off what she's got.

He's black: discreet, unnoticeable and subtle, always in the shadows, preferring to keep his knowledge to himself.

They're like the most unbelievable pair anyone would ever meet. In fact, it's almost shocking that they're together. It's shocking they ever got along in the first place.

But as the saying goes: opposites attract.

So maybe, just maybe, they are meant for each other.

**Well. There is it. Please tell me what you think! I'll keep it up, even with just one review!**

**Sorry if I got any facts wrong (appearance, or facts from the book, or personality)**

**REVIEW!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


End file.
